


關於我們

by yourwing



Series: MOJO related [4]
Category: Merlin (TV) RPF, Mojo (West End 2013) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他總要親自翻閱他，一頁一頁的，有時粗魯，有時小心翼翼；<br/>但只有他可以翻閱他，直到永遠。</p>
            </blockquote>





	關於我們

([X](http://professorfangirl.tumblr.com/post/66197896456/masculinity-as-homophobia-in-mojo))

  

 

> **彷彿沒有我們我們也可以成為我們**
> 
>   **我翻閱你，**
> 
> **直到永遠。**

 

**綑綁**

Skinny被綁起來，像一本鑰匙鎖住的日記。

素面的書皮有一點裝飾，他右腿根部的胎記。傷口。

吻痕也許？他上次咬的地方？

以及毛髮，鋪蓋在腿的肌理，燈光下籠罩霧狀慾望。

台上有人，正準備翻閱。

  
書皮之後的署名是叫做Colin Morgan的傢伙。

內裡的頁，以往只有他一個人能翻閱。

  
裡面有他的指痕，筆跡，唾沫，頁角褶起的標記。

一些舌尖圈起來的紀念日期。

以後也應該只有他翻閱。

  
左手握住右腕，指節玩轉，發出了很小聲的、

筋骨位移的聲音。

  
儘管綁他沒關係，Colin綁起來的時候很漂亮；

綁起來的那一刻渾身祕密，

  
但能解開的，本來、應該

只有他一個人而已。

 

 

**騎乘摩擦呻吟窒息**

Bradley翹腳，兩腿攏近。牛仔布料摩擦著自己。

Baby好像是認真的。他瞇起眼睛。

反掐著的手是逼真的。

又愛又恨又嫌惡的語氣是逼真的。

耳鬢廝磨是逼真的。

所以是演技還是認真的？

  
他無法辨識別人。

關於男人，他只辨別得出Colin。

  
呻吟是假的。他認真呻吟的時候是雙層威士忌，

是蒸餾過的石礫，是壞掉的舊唱片，低沉的跌倒般的爵士樂。

他認真呻吟之後，往往會失神地哭了。

嘴唇微張，像是沒有辦法忍受自己被快感征服那樣、無聲哭泣。

令人整個心臟劇烈跳動、想讓他一直哭的那種不健康的哭泣。

他的腳趾會蜷起來。

他的乳尖會變得很硬，輕輕擦過會得到小幅度的嘶叫。

沒有見識過的人是辨別不出來的。

他知道。

   
而窒息一定是假的。

  
他前傾，雙手環抱膝蓋。姆指摩搓膝蓋。

餘光瞥見別的觀眾，

摸鎖骨的摸鎖骨，吞口水的吞口水。

  
Baby頂他的時候，全場倒吸一口氣。

  
看吧。他才是會讓人無法呼吸的那個。

至少他總是為他屏息。

 

 

**髒話**

台上飆髒話的次數，大抵同於他在心裡吶喊的次數。

 

 

**No Comment**

這已經是第五次了。

Bradley眨了眨眼睛。仍然燈暗時半途離席。

廁所。

廁所洗手。

剪掉的時間裡發生的事， _不告訴你_ 。

 

**我愛你**

從「沒有我們」到「我們」到「沒有我們」，

他們各自過日子，一年，一年多，未來還有更多

但他還是會來看他演戲，

就算遇到這種始終無法看到結局的戲碼。

  
他總要親自翻閱他，

一頁一頁的，

有時粗魯，有時小心翼翼；

但只有他可以翻閱他，

直到永遠。  
 

那是在承諾之外，他（們）

唯一能表達愛的方式。

  
FIN.

  
\--

 

開頭為猶太詩人保羅‧策蘭的詩句。

 

\--

  
為了流露出的磨蹭照片(2013)共襄盛舉一番XD


End file.
